Tratar sin tí TRADUCIDA
by SaV21
Summary: Final alternativo de 12x09, First Blood. Los Winchesters siempre están dispuestos a morir unos por otros, pero ¿qué opciones les queda para devolver los muertos a los vivos?
1. Capitulo 1: El Precio

hola, traigo otra traducción de Supernatural, otra ves de la misma autora que muy amablemente me dio su permiso para traducir la historia para ustedes. si quieren leer más de las maravillas que escribe, entren en su perfil que deje mas abajo.

La historia que traduzco no es mia, obviamente. Sólo la comparto para que tengan la oportunidad de maravillarse como yo lo he hecho. Si encuentran algun error, pido disculpas. Desde el celular es medio complicado.

La historia original es de Mango Marbles https/m./u/3683056/

La historia original la encuentran aquí https/m./s/12342299/1/Deal-Without-You

Muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla asique muchas gracias. He tenido que cambiar algunas palabras para que se pueda leer, sin más los dejo.

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Supernatural.

* * *

Capítulo 1: El precio

Estaba cubierto de sudor y suciedad (y un poco de sangre). Demonios, ambos lo eran, y se sentía repugnante. Podía pasar un par de horas directamente bajo el rocío de una ducha con el glorioso invento que era el jabón, pero aún era mejor que estar encerrado en una prisión del gobierno por casi cometer un crimen que casi no cometieron.

La medianoche vendría pronto, y él sabía lo que eso significaba. Ya era hora de que él y Sam se despidieran, y no había manera en el infierno que dejara que Sam fuera el que muriera. Fue idea de Dean, así que pensó que tenía sentido para él lidiar con el precio.

No es que tuviera ninguna ilusión de que Sam no haría todo lo posible por ofrecerse a sí mismo por Dean. Habían bailado cientos de veces, y siempre terminaba con el aterrizaje del mundo en medio de otra crisis sobrenatural.

Pero bueno, al menos lograron volver a estar vivos y pelear la buena batalla, entonces, ¿por qué esta vez debería ser diferente? En El vacío o no, si alguien pudiera encontrar una manera de sacar un alma de allí y volver a la Tierra, sería Sam.

Pararon el auto en un puente justo antes de la medianoche, cuando empezaron los signos de la presencia de Billie. Las luces parpadearon de la misma manera que lo harían con un demonio cercano, y tal vez Billie era un demonio por derecho propio. Haciendo tratos y tomando almas. Querer ver a los Winchesters retirados de la tierra de los vivos de forma permanente.

Salió con Sam, Cas y Mary lo siguieron confundidos. Habían optado por no decirles el plan, Cas y Mary habrían pasado el último viaje en auto con todos ellos desesperados y buscando una manera de romper el trato o encontrar una brecha. Sería la misma manera en que Sam actuó durante el año antes de que Dean fuera al infierno, y Dean no estaba seguro de poder lidiar con eso nuevamente. Fue agotador tratar de mantener a alguien unido cuando él era la razón por la que se estaban desmoronando.

Había muchas cosas de las que se arrepentiría, como no poder ver cuál era el plan final para los británicos Hombres De Letras. No confiaba en que fueran honestos, pero confiaba en que Sam podría manejarlo junto con Mary y Cas, ahora que parecía que Mary iba a regresar.

Él nunca la conocería realmente. Pero él había pasado cuatro años con ella, así que Sam merecía tener su turno para experimentar tener una madre.

Billie estaba tan entusiasmada como siempre de estar presente con el propósito de cosechar una Winchester de una vez por todas, y la sorpresa y la incredulidad en los rostros de Mary y Cas dolían al ver todo lo que él sabía.

Dean explicó su escape, y cómo necesitaban a Billie.

Y María hizo lo último que esperaba.

Sacó su arma, la amartilló y apretó el cañón contra su cabeza. "Soy una Winchester", dijo ella. "Llévame."

"Me parece bien para mí", dijo Billie.

Dean dio un paso adelante, pero fue echado hacia atrás.

Sam aterrizó a su lado.

Tuvo que detener a su madre, pero levantarse fue una lucha. Billie no solo los había tirado, ella hacía sentir que también los estaba anclando al suelo. Cada movimiento requería más esfuerzo del que debía.

"Te amo", dijo Mary, su voz tensa.

Dean no podía ver su cara, pero no necesitaba hacerlo. Sabía que ella estaba a punto de llorar, si algunas ya no se habían derramado. Conocía ese tono de voz, porque era el mismo que Sam usó en su máxima expresión desde que era un niño.

Recordó que Sam le balbuceaba una vez sobre cómo "ver todo en cámara lenta" no era solo un dicho. Cuando el cerebro estaba bajo una gran cantidad de estrés y recibía demasiada información para procesarla, percibía los eventos como algo más lento. Parte de la evolución, o algo así.

Dean solo asintió y no lo pensó mucho, pero ahora experimentó el fenómeno por primera vez.

Sam avanzó hacia la derecha cuando Mary estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo y agarró su brazo para que el arma ya no la apuntara, pero su sorpresa la hizo disparar a pesar de todo.

Dean apenas vio la sonrisa de Billie desvanecerse cuando la hoja de ángel de Cas sobresalía de su pecho con un brillo azul opaco, no con su madre y su hermano casi bloqueando el camino. Pero era difícil concentrarse en esa pequeña victoria cuando Sam estaba cayendo hacia atrás.

Dean se levantó y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermano, cualquier cosa para retardar su descenso, pero Sam tenía el peso muerto y ambos terminaron de nuevo en el suelo.

"Sammy?" Dean preguntó.

Mary se arrodilló junto a ellos, y Cas los siguió, pero Él estaba concentrado en la sangre que caía por el cuello.

Presionó sus dedos temblorosos en el pulso de au hermano, pero no pudo encontrar uno.

Sam había evitado que su madre se disparara a sí misma, pero cuando él la agarró del brazo, el ángulo de la pistola hizo que el cañón apuntara directamente hacia él. El disparo de sorpresa de Mary envió una bala a la cabeza de Sam desde debajo de su barbilla.

Si lo llevaran a un hospital, parecería simplemente otro suicidio.

En cierto modo, tal vez fue. Se suponía que la noche terminaría con uno de ellos suicidándose de todos modos, incluso si no era en el sentido tradicional.

El problema era que debería haber sido Dean.

"Cas, arréglalo", dijo Dean.

Vio sus propias lágrimas cayendo sobre Sam, pero no las sintió en absoluto. No sentía nada en absoluto.

"Dean, no puedo", dijo Cas. "Lo siento, pero ya se ha ido".

"No, él no.. él no puede", dijo Dean. "Él no está en El Vacío. Billie está muerta, ella no lo llevó".

"Puede que no esté en El Vacío, pero su alma ya no está en su cuerpo. No hay nada que pueda hacer".

"No, no, no, no, no", dijo Dean. "Me trajiste de vuelta una vez. Trajiste a Bobby una vez. Ahora, trae a Sam de vuelta. Por favor, Cas. Te lo ruego, hombre".

"Dean, ya no tengo el poder para hacer eso. Lo haría si pudiera. Te lo juro".

"Lo siento mucho", dijo Mary. Sus palabras fueron suaves susurros que rompían en sollozos silenciosos. "No debería haber ... debería haber ... lo siento".

"Mamá, no lo hagas", dijo Dean. "Sabíamos que esta noche terminaría con uno de nosotros muerto. Era parte de todo el plan. Yo solo ... se suponía que era yo".

Se rió entre dientes, pero sonaba tan ahogado y distorsionado que casi no lo reconoció como suyo. "Pero debería haberlo sabido mejor. Sam siempre ha sido un idiota abnegado", dijo Dean. "Siempre fue mi trabajo cuidar de él, pero nunca pude. Ahora, nos estamos quedando sin favores y opciones, y esto podría ser realmente..".

Dean finalmente miró a Cas y Mary. La cara de su madre estaba roja y las lágrimas caían. El ángel parecía triste por derecho propio, y Dean se preguntó si los ángeles podrían llorar.

"¿Y si ésta realmente es la última vez?" preguntó. "¿Y si Sam no puede volver?"

Ellos no le respondieron.

* * *

Cas lo ayudó a meterlo en el auto, y él comenzó el viaje de regreso al búnker con Mary en el asiento del pasajero.

Dean se sentó en la espalda con el cuerpo de Sam, y trató de engañarse a sí mismo haciéndole creer que era solo otro viaje a casa después de una dura cacería donde Sam se quedó dormido en el auto.

Pero ninguna respiración suave escapó de su boca esta vez. No se movió ni murmuró en su sueño. Estaba demasiado quieto. Demasiado pacífico.

Porque él no estaba allí. Realmente no. Sam se había ido, y Dean no estaba seguro de poder encontrar una manera de recuperarlo esta vez.

"Lo resolveremos, Dean", dijo Cas. "Siempre lo hemos hecho antes".

Pero esto no era como los tiempos anteriores. No sabía cómo arreglar esto, ni por dónde empezar. Billie estaba muerta, y de todas formas no habría tratado con él. Estaba bastante seguro de que ningún demonio le permitiría cambiar su alma por Sam nuevamente. Cas ya no tenía el poder de resucitar. Chuck y Amara se fueron de vacaciones y probablemente tuvieron desactivadas sus versiones de Angel Radio.

¿Qué opciones le quedaron?

Todo lo que podía hacer era susurrar disculpas que nunca llegarían a los oídos de Sam.

* * *

Nota del autor: Sentí que su escape era demasiado fácil y limpio. El episodio necesitaba más drama, así que decidí escribir mi propia versión. Esta será una historia muy corta, pero no dejaré ninguna historia sin terminar. Eso puedo prometerlo (con la excepción de una muerte o accidente repentino y horrible).

Por favor revisa y hazme saber si te gustó el comienzo!


	2. Capitulo 2: Adjunto

hola, traigo otra traducción de Supernatural, otra ves de la misma autora que muy amablemente me dio su permiso para traducir la historia para ustedes. si quieren leer más de las maravillas que escribe, entren en su perfil que deje mas abajo.

La historia que traduzco no es mia, obviamente. Sólo la comparto para que tengan la oportunidad de maravillarse como yo lo he hecho. Si encuentran algun error, pido disculpas. Desde el celular es medio complicado.

La historia original es de Mango Marbles https/m./u/3683056/

La historia original la encuentran aquí https/m./s/12342299/1/Deal-Without-You

Muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla asique muchas gracias. He tenido que cambiar algunas palabras para que se pueda leer, sin más los dejo.

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Supernatural.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Adjunto

Sam llegó al búnker, sintiéndose más liviano de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Se encontró de pie en la habitación de Dean, y sus recuerdos más recientes definitivamente no terminaron con él en el búnker.

Debería estar en un puente con Dean, Mary y Cas. Él recordaba mucho eso. Estaban esperando que Billie viniera a cobrar el precio del trato que habían hecho con ella, y Sam iba a insistir en ser el único en morir. Dean se sacrificó por Sam demasiadas veces, así que pensó que era su turno de devolver el favor.

El resto de sus recuerdos regresaban lentamente.

Mary sacó su arma, ella iba a ser la Winchester por pagar el precio. Quería que Billie la llevara, y la parca habia aceptado. Sam salió de lo que fuera que Billie solía mantener alejado a él y a Dean, agarró el arma de su madre y se la quitó de la cabeza, pero ella disparó de todos modos. Justo en su cabeza. El dolor lo cegó solo unos segundos antes de que terminara.

Y ahora aquí estaba parado alrededor de la habitación de su hermano. Pasó la mano por la mesita de noche, sin sorprenderse demasiado de que pasara como si nada estuviera allí.

Estaba muerto, pero no estaba en El Vacío. Intentó salir de la habitación, pero no pudo pasar por la puerta. Cada vez que lo intentaba, un muro invisible lo bloqueaba.

Entonces, caminó a lo largo de la habitación de Dean una y otra vez. Tenía experiencia en ser un fantasma cuando impidieron que se rompiera el sello que implicaba matar a dos segadores, pero eso fue hace tanto tiempo que Sam no pudo interactuar con nada de la forma en que aprendió a hacerlo en ese entonces. No sin volver a practicar.

Parecía que, con la falta de cosechadores que vinieran por él, tenía mucho tiempo para volver a aprender. Tal vez, si le hacía saber a Dean que todavía estaba dando vueltas, podrían encontrar una manera de liberarlo del Velo.

Escuchó el fuerte golpe de la puerta del bunker, seguido de pasos por las escaleras y pasillos. Sonaban más inestables de lo normal, y sabía que tenía que haber más de una persona para saber cuántos pasos escuchaba.

Si era Dean con Cas y Mary con él, entonces Sam estaba agradecido de que al menos estuvieran unidos. Se alegró de que Dean no estuviera solo.

Podía asomar la cabeza por la puerta, siempre y cuando la mayor parte de su cuerpo permaneciera en la habitación. Vio la espalda de su hermano y a Cas. Entonces, se acercaron lo suficiente, y se vio a sí mismo siendo llevado. Dean tenía sus brazos enganchados debajo de los brazos de Sam, mientras Cas se aferraba a sus piernas. Su lucha explicó los pasos inestables, y observó cómo su propia cabeza giraba sin vida de lado a lado mientras lo movían a su habitación.

La última vez que fue un fantasma mirando su propio cuerpo, realmente no había muerto. Pamela dio su vida para que pudieran salir de El Velo para salvar un sólo sello.

Al final, pensó que realmente no había valido la pena. Guardaron un sello, pero no importó. Los ángeles se aseguraron de que el Apocalipsis ocurriera a pesar de los esfuerzos de él y Dean por detenerlo.

"¡Dean!" Sam gritó mientras desaparecían detrás de la puerta de su habitación. "¡Dean, estoy aquí! ¡Cas, por favor dime que puedes escucharme!"

Cas salió de su habitación un minuto después, pero Dean no lo siguió y la puerta se cerró entre ellos.

Sam apenas podía escuchar a su hermano gritar algo. Cas no respondió, simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación donde él estaba atascado.

Sam vio a Mary entrar al vestíbulo con una taza humeante y llamar a su puerta. No podía escuchar lo que ella dijo, o si Dean contestó, pero estaba contento de que todavía se hubieran ido con él.

Cas entró en la habitación de Dean y lo miró directamente. "Sam", dijo sin aliento, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.

"Cas, ¿qué diablos está pasando?" Preguntó Sam. "Los vi tirar de mi cuerpo, así que debería estar en El Vacío".

"Billie fue tu parca", dijo Cas.

"Sí, ya sé un poco esa parte, Cas".

"La maté. Justo después de que murieras, la maté. Debería haberlo hecho antes, antes de que Mary sacara su arma. Lo siento".

Sam negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. "Dean y yo sabíamos que uno de nosotros estaría muerto a medianoche", dijo Sam. "Pero si Billie murió, ¿por qué terminé aquí?"

"Te asignaron a Billie, y ella murió cuando ya estabas muerto".

"Entonces, ahora estoy atascado", dijo Sam.

Pensó en Bobby, algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Cuando Bobby esquivó su parca, terminó atado al frasco que Dean tenía y tuvo que permanecer cerca de él.

"Sam, voy a arreglar esto", dijo Cas. El cambio de sus expresiones era casi inexistente, pero Sam aprendió a leerlas a través de los años. Tenía una determinación que no había visto en años, no desde que hizo todo lo posible para evitar que Rafael abriera el Purgatorio. "Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para ayudarte".

Cas salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo con pasos grandes y rápidos.

Sam asomó la cabeza por el pasillo y gritó: "¡Por lo menos dile a Dean que todavía estoy aquí, Cas! ¡Cas!"

El angel dobló la esquina, ya sea sin escucharlo o ignorarlo.

Sam intentó respirar profundamente, y la falta de aire que llenaba sus pulmones finalizó al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba vivo. Quería que Billie lo tomara como el precio, pero asumió que El Vacio sería su última parada. Esperaba que fuera un lugar donde olvidara todas las cosas que había dejado en la vida.

En vez de eso, quedó atrapado en la habitación de Dean con su familia pensando que estaba fuera de su alcance, Cas en una misión de ayuda (que, conociendo al ángel, podría ir demasiado lejos), y sin la menor idea de a qué fue lo que terminó adjunto.

Miró a través de la habitación. Después de pasar toda su vida abarrotados en habitaciones de motel sin privacidad, pensó que la curiosidad no era tan importante. Además, él estaba muerto. ¿Se le aplicaban las reglas normales de la sociedad?

¿Lo había hecho alguna vez?

Pero una vez que se mudaron al búnker, sus habitaciones individuales se convirtieron en un pequeño santuario para cada uno de ellos. Algo que finalmente podrían llamar Hogar. Violar ese santuario estaba mal, pero era un momento desesperado. Su guerra interna fue sobre si estaba haciendo algo mal o si no seguía enfureciéndose mientras trataba de averiguar qué objeto lo tenia atado a su hermano.

Dean mantuvo una gran variedad de armas en su habitación, y Sam descartó que cualquiera de ellas pudiera ser a lo que estaba sujeto. Eran puramente las armas de Dean , y él no tenía ninguna conexión con ellos en lo absoluto.

Colocó algunas fotos alrededor de su habitación, las antiguas que obtuvieron de Jenny hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Cuando las premoniciones de Sam apenas comenzaban y su mayor preocupación era encontrar a su padre. Verlos como una familia en las fotos lo dejó preguntándose si John resucitaría algún día. Si Mary lo hizo, ¿por qué no lo haría John también?

Despidió las fotos. La mayoría de ellos eran de cuando él era un bebé, y le tenían más importancia a Dean.

Sam volvió a pasearse. No poder interactuar con los objetos hizo que la búsqueda fuera mucho más difícil, y no esperaba que Dean entrara en su propio cuarto pronto para poder intentar dar algún tipo de señal para mostrar que todavía estaba dando vueltas.

Cuando cerró los ojos y se concentró, casi podía sentir la conexión que lo mantenía allí. Un tirón invisible. Una correa invisible que no lo dejaría alejarse demasiado. Al menos no todavía.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, tratando de seguir dibujando en esa sensación de estar atado, y su atención se centró en una caja de madera que estaba al lado de una lámpara que tenía imágenes apoyadas en su base.

Puso su mano en la caja, o trató de hacerlo. La primera vez, su mano se deslizó a través de ella.

Así que lo intentó de nuevo.

Y otra vez.

Siguió intentando hasta que estuvo tan frustrado y enojado que no sólo pudo agarrar la caja, sino que también podía lanzarla a través de la habitación.

Se estrelló contra el suelo, se rompió y su contenido se derramó sobre el piso.

Dean debió haber oído el choque, porque entró corriendo a su habitación, con la pistola en mano. Su madre lo siguió, con su propia arma y con aspecto letal a pesar de los ojos rojos y las mejillas hinchadas.

Luego Dean miró la caja destrozada en el suelo, y él y Sam miraron la misma cosa que yacía cerca de ella.

El amuleto de Dean.

* * *

Nota del autor: Hemos visto el punto de vista de Dean, así que aquí está Sam. Un poco menos emocional, pero no es el que piensa que su hermano está muerto para siempre. Para aquellos de ustedes que también siguen a Convertirse en humanos, espero tener el próximo capítulo publicado hoy o mañana.

Deja un comentario antes de ir?


	3. capitulo 3: El amuleto

hola, traigo otra traducción de Supernatural, otra ves de la misma autora que muy amablemente me dio su permiso para traducir la historia para ustedes. si quieren leer más de las maravillas que escribe, entren en su perfil que deje mas abajo.

La historia que traduzco no es mia, obviamente. Sólo la comparto para que tengan la oportunidad de maravillarse como yo lo he hecho. Si encuentran algun error, pido disculpas. Desde el celular es medio complicado.

La historia original es de Mango Marbles https/m./u/3683056/

La historia original la encuentran aquí https/m./s/12342299/1/Deal-Without-You

Muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla asique muchas gracias. He tenido que cambiar algunas palabras para que se pueda leer, sin más los dejo.

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Supernatural.

* * *

Capítulo 3: El Amuleto

Dean estaba en la puerta del motel, deteniéndose antes de salir de la habitación. Levantó su brazo derecho tan lentamente sobre el pequeño cubo de basura, y su amuleto colgó de su mano.

Aterrizó con un sonido tranquilo, y Dean se fue sin mirar atrás.

Sam se congeló por un minuto antes de que su cerebro comenzara a funcionar correctamente otra vez. Cayó de rodillas frente al bote de basura y sacó el amuleto, metiéndolo en su bolsillo.

Sabía que Dean estaba enojado con él, enojado por los recuerdos de él que aparecían en su Cielo compartido, pero algún día querría que le devolvieran el amuleto, ¿verdad?

Sam lo sostendría hasta entonces. Por si acaso.

Por si acaso.

Sam vio a Dean caer de rodillas frente al amuleto como lo había hecho Sam hace muchos años. Se preguntó a dónde iba después de que Dean lo sacara de su bolsillo cuando comenzó a brillar en la presencia de Chuck.

Él nunca lo vio después de eso, y nunca preguntó. Pero no negó que seguía esperando que reapareciera alrededor del cuello de su hermano en algún momento. Una señal de que finalmente, finalmente, había sido completamente perdonado.

Dean miró alrededor de la habitación, dejando a un lado su arma. Miró el lugar donde estaba Sam y se detuvo por un segundo. Sam casi creía que Dean lo veía, pero no había ninguna indicación más allá de que pudiera hacerlo.

Mary se arrodilló junto a Dean y también miró el amuleto. "¿Qué pasa, Dean?" le preguntó.

Dean tomó el amuleto y lo miró fijamente. "Creo que es Sam", dijo. "Creo que todavía está aquí, y está tratando de llamar nuestra atención".

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con ésto?" Preguntó Mary, agitando la mano hacia el amuleto.

"Sammy me dio esto cuando tenía ocho años", dijo Dean. "Era Navidad. Papá no iba a volver, y ambos lo sabíamos, así que Sam me lo dio a mí".

Dean se rió un poco, pero sonó amargo y triste, sacudió la cabeza. "Lo usé durante años, y nunca me lo quité".

"¿Qué te hizo finalmente quitártelo?" Preguntó Mary.

Sam podía decir que tenía más preguntas en la forma en que miraba el amuleto. Probablemente se preguntó por qué John no estaba allí para Navidad, o cómo Sam consiguió el amuleto para darselo a Dean en primer lugar.

"Lo tiré a la basura. Justo enfrente de Sam, y ni siquiera miré hacia atrás", dijo Dean.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

Dean se encogió de hombros. "Estaba tan enojado en ese momento, y los ángeles que intentaban hacernos odiarnos no ayudaron. Pero lo lamenté mucho. No puedes imaginar lo mucho que lo lamenté en los años posteriores".

Sam se arrodilló junto a ellos e intentó agarrar el amuleto. Su mano la atravesó, pero se balanceó un poco y se sintió eléctrica. Se rio un poco. Por supuesto, eso es a lo que él terminaría apegado.

"Sammy?" Dean preguntó. Miró alrededor de la habitación otra vez. "¿Todavía estás por aquí?"

"Estoy aquí", dijo Sam. Extendió la mano y envolvió su mano alrededor del amuleto. No lo suficientemente lejos como para pasar completamente, pero lo suficiente como para que el amuleto comenzara a oscilar.

"¿Se acaba de mover?" Preguntó María.

"Sí." Dean se aclaró la garganta. "Sí, lo hizo. Maldición, es bueno saber de ti, Sammy. Pensé, bueno, probablemente sabes lo que pensé".

Dean sonrió y soltó una breve carcajada ahogada.

"Dean, es un fantasma", dijo Mary. "Es un fantasma que acaba de lanzar una caja de madera a través de la habitación y la rompió".

"Voy a arreglar esto, mamá", dijo Dean. Deslizó el amuleto sobre su cabeza, y el pequeño hechizo vino a descansar sobre su corazón, el lugar donde pasaron años antes de que los ángeles y el enfrentamiento del cielo y el infierno.

Dean no estaba frente a Mary, por lo que no la vio mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos antes de que se estrecharan y su rostro se moviera hacia el de una cazadora determinada. Era la misma cara que Sam veía una y otra vez. En su papá. Dean. Otros cazadores con los que se cruzaron en los casos. Demonios, a veces se lo veía en el espejo, cuando Dean estaba en el Infierno o cuando su hermano tenía La Marca de Caín en su brazo y se estaba deteriorando lentamente bajo su influencia.

"Entonces, ¿por qué te lo pones?" ella preguntó.

"Tengo que mantenerlo a salvo".

"Dean, Sam es un fantasma", dijo Mary, pronunciando cuidadosamente cada sílaba y hablando lentamente.

"Lo sé, mamá", dijo Dean. "Voy a arreglar eso".

"Pero te estás poniendo ese amuleto", dijo de nuevo.

Dean se volvió hacia ella, entonces. Sam vio que las piezas encajaban en su lugar para él, las mismas piezas que Sam recogió al mirar a Mary mientras que la espalda de Dean estaba hacia ella.

"Sí, lo hago", dijo. "Porque si Sam está apegado a algo, es esto, y lo vamos a traer de vuelta".

Mary puso su mano en el hombro de Dean. "Sólo dámelo, Dean", dijo ella. "Me haré cargo de ello."

Dean se alejó de su toque. "¡No! No lo tocas", dijo.

"Tiró una caja de madera, ¿no te grita eso de que podría estar en camino de volverse vengativo?" ella preguntó. "Saqué y quemé a mis propios padres. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, y si no puedes hacer esto, haré lo que sea necesario otra vez. Es lo mejor para Sam".

Sam deseaba que no estuviera apegado a nada. Que pudiera irse y no tener que escuchar las palabras de su madre o las defensas de su hermano contra ellos. Incluso en la muerte, él estaba destrozando a su familia.

"No sabes qué es lo mejor para Sam", dijo Dean. Tenía su mano envuelta alrededor del amuleto, como si se lo estuviera ocultando a ella. Era la única forma en que podía proteger a Sam ahora. "Ni siquiera lo conoces".

"Dean…"

Lo que Mary quería decir, Sam no lo escuchó. Dean la empujó y salió de su habitación, atravesando el laberinto de los pasillos del búnker.

Sam lo siguió, arrastrado por una fuerza invisible implacable. Con cada paso, todo fue drenado de un poco más de color. Silencio y extraño. Se preguntó si eso era normal por ser un fantasma, o si su madre tenía razón y él estaba en camino de ser vengativo. Todavía sentía rastros de rabia y frustración que le permitieron recoger la caja de madera en primer lugar y tirarla.

Dean llamó a Cas varias veces, pero todos fueron al correo de voz, donde dejó mensajes amenazadores. Finalmente se instaló en uno de los cuartos de almacenamiento, hurgando en el desorden de papeles, libros y objetos extraños que se guardaban en él.

"No te preocupes, Sammy", dijo Dean. "No voy a dejar que te pase nada. Tiene que haber algo aquí que podamos usar para solucionarlo. ¿De qué sirven los Hombres de las Letras si no pueden recuperar a un fantasma en su cuerpo, verdad? "

"Dean", dijo Sam, como si lo escucharan.

Dean no se detuvo ni vaciló, simplemente siguió hojeando el contenido de cada estante y avanzó a la siguiente con un poco más de desesperación cuando no encontró nada útil en la anterior.

Sam vio las lágrimas en los ojos de Dean mientras se movía a través de más y más estantes. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y casi dejó caer la mayoría de las cosas que recogió.

Normalmente, los cuartos de almacenamiento tenían un olor a humedad. Una compuesta de libros antiguos, madera podrida y cera de vela quemada hace décadas. Pero Sam no olía nada de eso. No olía nada, ni sentía nada.

Observó a Dean sentir demasiado, y se dijó que no sintiera nada No era justo

No era justo

Le prometieron el vacío. Se le prometió lo más cercano a la paz, no la tortura de estar atrapado en El Velo.

Un estante entero se cayó de uno de los gabinetes antes de que se diera cuenta de que había hecho algo.

Dean se detuvo y miró el desastre que ahora cubría el suelo.

"Sammy?" preguntó. "Vamos, hombre. Tienes que mantenerlo todo junto el tiempo suficiente para que yo resuelva esto, ¿está bien? Entérate de lo que sea que estés perdiendo aquí. No es fácil. Lo sé. Lo entiendo. Pero tienes que creer que voy a salvarte. Por favor, créeme. Podemos lidiar con todo lo demás cuando estés respirando de nuevo ".

Sam quería creer eso, realmente lo hizo, pero sentía que siempre estaba perdiendo partes de sí mismo. Desde el momento en que apareció en la habitación de Dean y lejos de su propio cuerpo, partes de él comenzaron a alejarse. Cada paso, cada movimiento, cada palabra. Todo eso se llevaba otra pieza.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que todo se fuera. Antes de que no quedara nada de él.

Dean comenzó a murmurar palabras tranquilizadoras y promesas mientras trabajaba, sonaba más como si fuera un calmante para un Sam de seis años después de una pesadilla que hablar con un Sam fantasma, pero tal vez eso no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Ser un fantasma se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla, después de todo.

Entonces, se sentó en la esquina de la sala de almacenamiento, cuidando de no tocar nada y mantener sus emociones tan controladas como pudo. Se sintió tan vulnerable como un niño después de una pesadilla, cuando todo lo que lo mantuvo en tierra fue la presencia de Dean. Ahora, todo lo que lo mantenía allí era un amuleto colgando del cuello de su hermano.

Como fue la historia de su vida, su destino estaba completamente en manos de Dean.

El amuleto se balanceó cuando Dean se movió por la habitación. Se veía igual alrededor de su cuello como siempre lo había hecho, pero ya no significaba lo mismo. No representaba la confianza y la creencia de Sam en Dean sobre su padre. No representaba su vínculo.

Era la mejor manera disponible para Dean de proteger a Sam.

Y Sam necesitaba encontrar una manera de decirle que sería mejor para todos ellos si salieran y quemaran el amuleto. Si terminaría todo esto antes de que se volviera vengativo, pero tenía la sensación de que ya lo era.

* * *

Nota del autor: Para una Mary que quiere salvar a su hijo sin que termine su muerte, echa un vistazo a Sons of the Morning. Aquí, ella es un poco más desapegada y deja que su lado cazador se haga cargo y, desafortunadamente, Sam y Dean todavía son prácticamente extraños para ella.

Por favor, tome un segundo para dejar un comentario!


	4. Capitulo 4: Déjalo ir

hola, traigo otra traducción de Supernatural, otra ves de la misma autora que muy amablemente me dio su permiso para traducir la historia para ustedes. si quieren leer más de las maravillas que escribe, entren en su perfil que deje mas abajo.

La historia que traduzco no es mia, obviamente. Sólo la comparto para que tengan la oportunidad de maravillarse como yo lo he hecho. Si encuentran algun error, pido disculpas. Desde el celular es medio complicado.

La historia original es de Mango Marbles https/m./u/3683056/

La historia original la encuentran aquí https/m./s/12342299/1/Deal-Without-You

Muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla asique muchas gracias. He tenido que cambiar algunas palabras para que se pueda leer, sin más los dejo.

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Supernatural.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Déjalo ir

Fantasmas, Malditos fantasmas. Habían sido una constante en su vida desde que tenía cuatro años y su madre lo había perseguido lo suficiente como para convertirlo en un cazador, incluso antes de que cualquiera de ellos supiera que Mary permanecía como fantasma en su antigua casa durante más de veinte años. (No es que ella recordara un solo momento, o recordó haberlos salvado de un poltergeist como un fantasma).

Pero ahora su madre estaba viva, y era su hermano quien lo perseguía. Se odiaba por eso, pero se encontró pensando que cambiaría a su madre por Sam cuando la mirara. Él sabía cómo vivir sin ella, pero nunca aprendió a vivir sin Sam. Nunca penso que tendría que hacerlo.

Además, esa bala no había sido hecha para Sam. Debería haber estado a salvo, junto a Dean y atado por lo que Billie usaba para alejarlos de Mary. Pero dile a Sam que sea capaz de resistir los poderes de algo sobrenatural.

Dean marcó el número de Cas nuevamente, solo para que vaya al correo de voz. Otra vez.

"Cas, no sé lo que estás haciendo, pero realmente podría usar tu ayuda aquí", dijo.

Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no tirar su teléfono contra la pared, o romperlo en dos como lo hizo con el teléfono del veterinario que reparó la pierna de Sam, sin preguntas, para Toni.

La última vez que vio a Cas, fue la noche que llevaron el cuerpo de Sam al búnker. Donde quiera que estuviera ahora, era tan probable que escuchara los mensajes de voz como si escuchara oraciones de plegarias.

"No lo tomes personalmente, Sammy", dijo Dean. "Cas siempre hace esto, ¿no es así? Simplemente desaparece y hace lo suyo".

No obtuvo respuesta, pero sabía que Sam lo escuchó. Mientras llevaba su amuleto, Sam estaba atrapado con él.

"Vamos a resolver esto. Siempre lo hacemos, ¿verdad?"

Sam no había hecho nada para señalar que estaba allí desde que destruyó una de las salas de almacenamiento. Y Dean sabía que eso era malo. El hecho de que Sam tuviera suficiente energía y enojo para lanzar cosas a través de la habitación significaba que estaba mucho más cerca de volverse un espíritu vengativo. Por otro lado, ninguna señal de Sam significaba que no estaba particularmente enojado en ese momento. Si solo pudiera mantener la calma el tiempo suficiente para que Dean lo descubriera.

Lograr que Sam regresara a su cuerpo fue una carrera contra el tiempo, pero Dean no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo tenía que trabajar y había cierta desesperación que acompañaba a cada sala de almacenamiento que vaciaba sin acercarse a una respuesta.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sam. No debería hacerse esto a sí mismo, pero tampoco podía detenerse.

Con Sam acostado en su cama, la sangre se limpió de su piel, parecía que estaba durmiendo.

Dean entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él, encontrándose de nuevo en Cold Oak y mirando a su hermano acostado en un colchón sucio. Entonces y ahora, se sintió como un fracasado. Después de todo el tiempo que su padre pasó perforando en su cabeza que tenía que vigilar a Sammy, siempre hacía un trabajo de mierda.

"Te encanta hacer mi trabajo difícil, ¿no?" preguntó.

Debería conseguir algunos ambientadores para la habitación, pensó. O tal vez velas perfumadas (a Sam le encantaría). De cualquier manera, no debería tener que despertarse en una habitación que apesta a muerte.

Dean sostuvo su cabeza en sus manos. Todo esto estaba mal. Castiel mató a Billie, pero lo hizo un momento demasiado tarde y justo a tiempo. Sam no fue arrojado al vacío, pero Mary no había bajado el arma. Estaba lista para disparar y acabar con todo.

Ella estaba lista para dejarlos de nuevo.

Unos cuantos golpes tentativos en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"¿Dean? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Mary, asomando la cabeza por la puerta. "Tengo algo de cenar. Ven a comer".

"Luego."

"Siempre dices eso."

"No tengo hambre."

María suspiró. "Dean, eres un hombre adulto. Tienes que estar muriendo de hambre por lo poco que has comido últimamente. Solo come un poco, y puedes volver a ..." Hizo una pausa, mirándolo, a Sam, y Alrededor de la sala en general. "A esto ".

"¿Por qué te importa ahora?"

"Dean, eres mi hijo. Por supuesto que me importa. Solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para adaptarme, eso es todo".

"¿Te importa?" Dean preguntó. "Sam también es tu hijo, y no pareces disgustada por el hecho de que está muerto . O por el hecho de que fue tu arma la que lo mató. Quieres deshacerte de él. Salar y quemar mi amuleto y di tu despedidas finales ".

Dean la miró, contento de haber tenido la decencia de verse avergonzado y no haber podido mirarla a los ojos.

"Nunca podré olvidar que es mi culpa que Sam esté tirado allí", dijo Mary. "Y él siempre será mi hijo, pero nunca lo conocí, Dean. Tenía seis meses de edad cuando morí, y ahora es un extraño".

"Eso es porque nunca hiciste un esfuerzo por conocerlo", gritó Dean. No sabía en qué momento se levantó, pero pateó la silla en la que estaba sentado. "Nunca hiciste un esfuerzo para conocernos a ninguno de los dos. Saliste corriendo".

Dean la miró, su ira drenando y sintiendo todos los cuatro años otra vez. "Te escapaste", dijo de nuevo, más suave.

"Lo sé", dijo ella. "Lo siento. Haces que parezca que quiero que Sam se vaya, pero no lo hago. De verdad. Yo tampoco quiero que él sufra. Él está tirando y rompiendo cosas, Dean. Eso no es una buena señal".

"Dame algo de tiempo, puedo arreglar esto. Hemos lidiado con cosas peores antes, pero no quiero hacer esto pensando que vas a ir detrás de mi espalda y tratar de deshacerte de él cuando no estoy mirándolo."

"No lo haré. Solo por favor, come, Dean", dijo Mary. "¿Por favor?"

Dean sintió que unas manos en su espalda lo empujaban hacia adelante. Miró a su alrededor y preguntó: "¿Sammy?"

Otro empujón lo acercó más a la puerta.

"Está bien, está bien. Me voy".

* * *

Vio el Impala primero, en medio de un campo abierto bajo un cielo lleno de estrellas. Entonces, vio a Sam reclinado sobre el techo.

" Sam!" gritó, corriendo el resto del camino hacia el Impala. "¡Sammy!"

Sam miró por encima del hombro a Dean, sonrió y levantó una botella de cerveza en un aplauso silencioso para él.

Dean se detuvo para recobrar el aliento, luego sacó a Sam del techo del Impala y lo abrazó. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, hombre? Todavía estás ..."

" Muerto?" Sam terminó por él. "Sí, lo estoy."

" Entonces, ¿cómo estás aquí?"

" Estás soñando, Dean", dijo Sam.

" ¿Estás frecuentando mis sueños?"

Sam se encogió de hombros. "Es la única forma de comunicarme contigo. He estado intentandolo durante días. Supongo que finalmente funcionó esta vez".

Dean trabajó en casos donde las víctimas mencionaron sueños extraños acerca de una persona que no conocían, pero por lo general trataban de revivir la muerte de ese extraño, y Dean nunca se imaginó que estaría en el extremo receptor de una visita de sueños fantasmales.

" Dean, sé que no quieres, pero creo que deberías escuchar a mamá esta vez", dijo. "Necesitas dejarme ir".

" Eso no está sucediendo, Sammy. Te lo dije, lo voy a arreglar. Solo tienes que aguantar un poco más".

" No lo entiendes, Dean. Estoy muy enojado. Estoy enojado todo el tiempo, peor de lo que estaba antes del Apocalipsis. Es cada vez más difícil pensar con claridad para no atacar. Solo déjame ir, hombre. No me hagas convertirme en eso".

" Sam, no puedes pedirme que te deje ir", dijo.

Sam se rió. "No", dijo. "Sabía que no sería tan fácil, pero lo esperaba".

Sam se volvió borroso, junto con el Impala y el campo. Dean parpadeó un par de veces, luego se frotó los ojos, pero nada se aclaró.

" No me hagas despertar todavía, Sammy", dijo Dean. "No te vayas, aún no."

" No tengo la energía para quedarme más tiempo. Lo siento, Dean".

Cuando Dean se despertó, se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación en completa oscuridad durante mucho tiempo. Con el amuleto todavía alrededor de su cuello, sabía que Sam estaba atrapado en la habitación con él. Pero por primera vez, ese hecho no fue reconfortante. No cuando incluso Sam quería que renunciara a buscar una respuesta.

Apretó el pulgar y el índice en sus conductos lagrimales hasta que le dolió. Él no lloraría, ni siquiera frente a Sam fantasma.

Pero era difícil no hacerlo cuando su familia entera quería que él dejara de lado la parte más importante de su vida.

* * *

Nota del autor: ¡ Gracias a los que leen, revisan, siguen y prefieren! significa el mundo para mi.

Por favor, deje un comentario antes de irte!


	5. capitulo 5: Madre Mary

hola, traigo otra traducción de Supernatural, otra ves de la misma autora que muy amablemente me dio su permiso para traducir la historia para ustedes. si quieren leer más de las maravillas que escribe, entren en su perfil que deje mas abajo.

La historia que traduzco no es mia, obviamente. Sólo la comparto para que tengan la oportunidad de maravillarse como yo lo he hecho. Si encuentran algun error, pido disculpas. Desde el celular es medio complicado.

La historia original es de Mango Marbles https/m./u/3683056/

La historia original la encuentran aquí https/m./s/12342299/1/Deal-Without-You

Muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla asique muchas gracias. He tenido que cambiar algunas palabras para que se pueda leer, sin más los dejo.

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Supernatural.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Madre Mary

Dean la observaba cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación. No con curiosidad, sino con una advertencia. Un desafío para que ella no intente algo con lo que no estaba de acuerdo.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero se sentía aliviada de estar sola. Se alegró cuando no se sentía como una prisionera, siempre vigilada para asegurarse de que permanecía en la línea.

Pero ella no podía dejarlo, no cuando Sam estaba muerto y él estaba en una misión desesperada para revivirlo. Entonces, ella buscó momentos de refugio en la cocina del búnker, haciendo comidas simples como ofrendas de paz para Dean.

_Dean se retorció en su asiento en la mesa del comedor, ella podía verlo desde su lugar en la cocina._

_" ¿Quieres que corte las costras?" ella preguntó._

_Dean asintió con una sonrisa._

_Ella cortó las costras con la precisión practicada que vino de años de caza. Curiosamente, se sentía más agotada como madre que como cazadora._

_Pero cuando pensó en Sammy durmiendo pacíficamente y vio la sonrisa de Dean cuando él comía su emparedado sin corteza, valió la pena._

Miró el sándwich que preparó para él, que ya era demasiado viejo para los sándwiches con las costras cuidadosamente retiradas. No era mantequilla de maní y jalea, aunque estaba segura de que él no se habría opuesto. Estaba segura de que lo que sea que lo llevara a comer, él ni siquiera lo probaría. Repitió los movimientos porque tenía que hacerlo, no porque quería hacerlo.

Llamó a la puerta de la última sala de almacenamiento que Dean había estado revisando. "¿Dean?"

Un gruñido de reconocimiento fue lo más que recibió, y ella abrió la puerta. "Te traje un poco de almuerzo", dijo ella. "Necesitas comer."

"Ponlo en la mesa en la esquina", dijo Dean. Estaba rodeado de libros y objetos extraños que nunca había visto antes. Cada día, el rastrojo que se negó a tomarse el tiempo de afeitarse se hizo más largo y más ingobernable. Sus ojos inyectados de sangre tenían sombras oscuras debajo de ellos. Trató de cuidar a los muertos más que a los vivos. "Voy a comer más tarde".

Mary negó con la cabeza. "¿Realmente esperas que yo crea eso?"

"Tanto como esperas que crea que todavía no tratarás de deshacerte de Sam".

"Dean, te prometí que no lo haría".

"Sí, bueno, no confío fácilmente", dijo Dean.

Después de un largo momento de debate interno, Mary dejó el plato y salió de la habitación, abriéndose camino a través del bunker hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta de Sam.

Y lo siguió hasta la habitación que reclamaba por el momento, donde se paseaba por su corta longitud.

"Esto es ridículo", se susurró a sí misma.

Se detuvo y se mordió la uña del pulgar, pero la inquietud en ella la obligó a continuar su ritmo en un minuto. No había manera de que ella pudiera comunicarse con Dean, no después de que ella fuera testigo de su obsesión por salvar a su hermano.

_Mary se levantó de la cama, medio dormida, pero incapaz de ignorar la sensación de que algo estaba muy, muy mal. Su camisón largo y blanco se enredó alrededor de sus piernas un par de veces._

_" John?" Preguntó, mirando a la guardería de Sam y a la sombra que se cernía sobre su cuna. "¿Tiene hambre?"_

_Caminó hacia la cocina en busca de una botella, pero las luces del pasillo parpadearon, y cualquier sueño restante se aferró a ella desapareció._

_" John?" Preguntó de nuevo, a mitad de la escalera para encontrarlo dormido por la televisión estática._

_No ver nada mal con John no la alivió en lo más mínimo porque si John estaba allí, ¿quién estaba con Sam? Corrió de vuelta por las escaleras y entró en la guardería de Sam. "¡Sammy!" ella gritó._

_Ella se quedó inmóvil en la puerta._

_El hombre de la guardería la miró por encima del hombro, con los ojos amarillos brillando en la oscuridad._

_" Eres tú", suspiró ella._

_¿Habían pasado diez años desde aquella noche? En su estado de angustia después de la muerte de todos los que amaba, ¿había negociado a su hijo por nacer a cambio de la vida de John?_

_Lo único que sabía era que, fuera o no, tampoco dejaría que ese demonio se llevara a su hijo. No si ella pudiera evitarlo._

_Se acercó un paso más con el desafío de un cazador y el amor de una madre._

María rió, amargada. Hace treinta y tres años, la idea de perder a su bebé la devastó. Fue suficiente para que se lanzara a la línea de fuego (que resultó ser más que un simple dicho esa noche).

Ahora, su bebé había crecido y su muerte no era solo una posibilidad. Fue una realidad. Pero ella no sentía nada al respecto, no como debería. Un toque de pena, claro. Mucha culpa por ser la causa de la muerte de alguien, por supuesto.

Pero ese hombre acostado sin vida en su cama no era su Sammy. Él era un extraño. Una que nunca supo y que nunca conocería.

Con una respiración profunda, hizo el viaje desde su habitación a la de Sam, abriendo la puerta, pero sin cruzar completamente la habitación.

Fue ridículo. Ella sabía que Sam no estaba merodeando por su habitación. Él no estaba en el cuerpo tendido encima de la ropa de cama. Estaba con su hermano, unido al amuleto que Dean ahora protegía como si su propia vida dependiera de ello.

Por lo que había visto del vínculo entre sus hijos, la vida de Dean bien podría haber dependido de la supervivencia de Sam. Incluso su pena cuando John murió poco después de sus padres el 2 de noviembre de 1973 no pudo rivalizar con la de Dean desde que Sam recibió un disparo (por ella) en el puente.

Con una respiración profunda, sacó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de Castiel, no muy sorprendida de que fuera al correo de voz.

"Cas", dijo, "no sé lo que has estado haciendo, pero Dean te necesita. Al menos devuelve la llamada. Ha estado intentando localizarte desde que desapareciste de aquí".

* * *

Dean tiró el último objeto de la sala de almacenamiento contra la pared. Había probado todos los encantamientos que tenía con la menor esperanza de que funcionaran. Había decorado el cuerpo de Sam con amuletos y talismanes. Dibujado sobre la carne en descomposición de su hermano, todos los símbolos que tenían la oportunidad de ayudar a su situación.

Pero aún así, nada.

Sintió que las lágrimas picaban en el fondo de sus ojos. No estaba siguiendo la pista de cuántos días pasaron. Una semana, al menos, pensó. Tal vez dos, Pero se sintió mucho más tiempo.

Sam seguía acechando sus sueños. Le decía que lo dejara ir, pero era lo último que Dean planeaba hacer. Le dijo a Sam que si se iba, lo seguiría.

_" ¿qué hay de mamá?"_ _Preguntó Sam._

_Estaban en otra habitación de motel, idénticas en todos los aspectos que importaban a la multitud en la que se habían alojado a lo largo de los años. Probablemente evocado por los recuerdos de Sam de todas las habitaciones combinadas._

_" ¿Qué hay con ella?"_ _Dean preguntó._ _"Nos dejó antes. Estoy seguro de que lo haría de nuevo, y sé cómo vivir sin ella. Sin embargo, nunca descubrí cómo vivir sin ti"._

_Sam sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír. No sonaba feliz, pero tampoco parecía molesto. Puramente divertido. "Qué extraño es", dijo, "que se necesita algo como esto para que nos demos cuenta de las cosas importantes"._

_" No lo sé, Sammy, pero debes dejar de hacerme esto. Voy a hacer que mi cabello se vuelva gris pronto"._

"Dios, Sam. Siento mucho que me haya costado tanto arreglar esto. Lo estoy intentando. Realmente lo estoy", dijo Dean.

Sospechó que, posiciones invertidas, Sam ya lo habría descubierto todo. Investigación y planificación. Esas eran las especialidades de Sam. No este.

Uno de los libros en el suelo se abrió a una página al azar. Dean lo recogió y lo leyó.

No fue un milagro o una solución que le dio la presencia fantasmal de Sam. Era una página sobre un ritual vinculante, Dean se encontró y rápidamente se retiró mientras destrozaba la habitación en su búsqueda.

Pero ahora era un mensaje.

"Sí, estamos obligados, ¿no, Sammy?" Dean preguntó. "¿Recuerdas lo que Zachariah dijo cuando el objetivo principal de los ángeles fue jodernos con nosotros? ¿Qué tan codependientes somos?"

Dean cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado. "Estaba molesto contigo en ese entonces y realmente no pensé en eso en ese momento, pero él no estaba equivocado".

Se sentía tan loco como su madre parecía pensar que estaba, en una habitación vacía y teniendo un momento con su hermano muerto, que ahora era un espíritu unido al amuleto que una vez usaba religiosamente (y había comenzado a usar religiosamente una vez más).

Su teléfono celular sonó, interrumpiendo el momento unilateral.

"Nuestras vidas son extrañas", murmuró.

Sacó su teléfono, pero casi lo dejó caer cuando leyó el nombre de Cas en el identificador de llamadas.

"Será mejor que tengas una buena razón para tu acto de desaparición", dijo Dean.

"Yo sí", dijo Cas. "Creo que tengo una solución".

* * *

Nota del autor: Finalmente una posible solución mostrándose. En realidad, solo se suponía que eran unos 3 capítulos cortos, pero me he dejado llevar un poco.

Por favor revise antes de ir!


	6. Capitulo 6: Estoy aquí

hola, traigo otra traducción de Supernatural, otra ves de la misma autora que muy amablemente me dio su permiso para traducir la historia para ustedes. si quieren leer más de las maravillas que escribe, entren en su perfil que deje mas abajo.

La historia que traduzco no es mia, obviamente. Sólo la comparto para que tengan la oportunidad de maravillarse como yo lo he hecho. Si encuentran algun error, pido disculpas. Desde el celular es medio complicado.

La historia original es de Mango Marbles https/m./u/3683056/

La historia original la encuentran aquí https/m./s/12342299/1/Deal-Without-You

Muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla asique muchas gracias. He tenido que cambiar algunas palabras para que se pueda leer, sin más los dejo.

Descargo de responsabilidad: No sé Supernatural.

Capitulo 6: Estoy aquí

"Estoy listo para intentar cualquier cosa, Cas", dijo Dean.

"Tengo que ocuparme de esta parte", dijo Cas. "Si puedo encontrar suficientes ángeles que aún se sientan en deuda con nosotros por cuidar de Metatron y reabrir el Cielo, entonces su poder combinado debería ser suficiente para reunir el alma de Sam con su cuerpo".

"¿Cuántos necesitas?"

"No estoy seguro. La conexión entre el Cielo y los ángeles todavía no es tan fuerte como solía ser, por lo que tendré que encontrar varios para ayudar. Es la única forma en que tendremos suficiente poder para realizar una resurrección. "

"Está bien", dijo Dean. Se pasó la mano por la cara, el agotamiento comenzó a alcanzarlo. "¿Qué necesitas que haga?"

"Necesitas mantener a Sam calmado. Si está demasiado en camino de ser un espíritu vengativo, su cuerpo lo rechazará. Haz lo que puedas para preservar su cuerpo también. Creo que debería haber algún hechizo para la preservación en la biblioteca de los Hombres de letras", dijo Castiel. "Será mucho más fácil para los ángeles si no necesitan usar la energía adicional para rejuvenecer su cuerpo de la descomposición".

Dean respiró hondo, tratando de no dejar que sus esperanzas se apoderaran de la posibilidad de tener una manera de salvar a Sam. ¿Pero cómo no pudo conseguir sus esperanzas con nosotros? Semanas de pelear una batalla perdida para traer de vuelta a Sam, y Cas llegó con una solución.

"Creo que te debo una disculpa", dijo Dean, "y un agradecimiento".

"Ustedes dos me han salvado innumerables veces. Es mi turno de devolver el favor", dijo Cas.

La línea se cortó y Dean se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo con una carcajada (lo que nunca admitiría sonaba un poco ahogado para sus propios oídos). "Cas sigue con eso de las despedidas, ¿eh, Sammy?"

Se mudó a la biblioteca y comenzó a buscar cualquier hechizo útil, más allá de estar contento de tener finalmente una tarea que sentía que podía lograr.

"Me gustaría que pudieras ayudarme con esto, Sammy", dijo, hojeando las páginas del libro lenta y cuidadosamente. "Sabes cuánto odio la parte de investigación. ¿Por qué crees que siempre traté de darte el trabajo? Los privilegios de hermano mayor y todo eso".

Sam no respondió, pero esta vez el silencio no se sintió tan sofocante.

Mary sostuvo su cabeza en sus manos. Llegó tan lejos como para levantar una silla al lado de la cama de Sam y sentarse, pero no sabía qué se suponía que debía hacer a continuación.

No tenía sentido hablar con Sam, ella sabía exactamente dónde estaba él, y no estaba en esa habitación.

Ella cantó 'Hey Jude' suavemente hasta que su garganta estaba en carne viva, pero no había oídos presentes para escuchar su canción de cuna. Así que, ella dejó el búnker y regresó con bolsas de velas perfumadas que colocó y encendió en todo Sam para cubrir el hedor de la muerte que lo llenaba.

Pero el olor artificial de los pinos apenas ocultaba la verdad de esa habitación.

Su hijo estaba muerto, y su otro hijo estaba muerto por dentro a causa de esto, matando lentamente a su yo físico en su búsqueda de una manera de salvar a su hermano.

Ella comenzó a entender sus sentimientos. Estar solo en el mundo con una sola persona en quien confiar. Fue por eso que trajo a John de regreso haciendo un trato con un demonio, precisamente lo que su padre le advirtió tantas veces a lo largo de los años.

Pero su papá se había ido para entonces, animado por la posesión. Su madre se había ido. John se había ido. Nadie podía detenerla, y diez años con alguien era mejor que pasar la vida solo.

Se dirigió a la cocina, un poco mejor surtida de lo que había estado cuando apareció. Tal vez no tenía el repertorio culinario de otras madres más tradicionales, pero podía hacer recetas sencillas.

Se preguntaba si habría aprendido a ser una madre normal si hubiera vivido.

Hizo huevos y tocino, habiendo presenciado que Dean los devoraba con el mismo fervor que hizo cuando desayunaron después del velatorio de Asa. Es extraño cómo las cosas podrían ser más simples de lo que eran actualmente.

Con un nerviosismo que ninguna madre debería sentir cuando se enfrentaba a sus propios hijos, tomó un plato y encontró a Dean en la biblioteca, leyendo libros que estaba segura de que ya había leído en la primera semana desde la muerte de Sam.

"Dean", dijo ella, sin desviarse más de una mirada de él, "te traje algo de comida. Sé que no es exactamente la hora del desayuno, pero nuestros horarios tampoco son exactamente normales".

Dean asintió en agradecimiento y ella colocó el plato junto a él sobre la mesa.

Él no dijo nada, y ella estaba a punto de seguir su propio camino. Pero no pudo encontrar la fuerza para dejarlo allí, sintiéndose tan sola como lo había hecho el 2 de noviembre de 1973.

Se deslizó en la silla frente a él y se quedó mirando el borde de la mesa. "Dean", dijo ella, "lo siento".

Finalmente, volvió su atención del libro hacia ella. "¿Perdón por qué, mamá?"

Ella se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. "Lo siento por más de lo que puedo decir, pero lo entiendo".

"¿Consigue qué?"

"Entiendo lo que es. Sentir que solo hay una persona en la que puedes confiar, y luego que te quiten ese alguien. Lamento que tuvieras que sentirlo aunque estuve aquí todo el tiempo".

Dean se encogió de hombros. "No te preocupes por eso. Estoy acostumbrado a ser solo yo y Sam. Siempre ha sido así".

"Estoy aquí, Dean", dijo Mary. "Estoy aquí . Se supone que debo ser tu madre, pero estoy en el mismo lugar que tú y es como si fuera un fantasma. No debería ser así".

"Eso es suficiente, mamá", dijo Dean. Se frotó los ojos, sonando más cansado que cualquier otra cosa. "También lo conseguimos. Ambos, después de que Sam hablara conmigo, sabemos lo que es sentirse abrumado y necesitamos algo de espacio, ¿está bien? Nunca pediste que te trajeran, y treinta y tres años es mucho tiempo perdido ".

"Voy a ser una mejor madre", dijo.

Dean la miró de la manera en que lo hacían los cazadores cuando evaluaban a su presa, y eso dolía. Había un cierto nivel de cautela en sus ojos. Un cierto nivel de desconfianza.

"Por favor, dime qué puedo hacer para ayudar", dijo. "Quiero estar allí para los dos. Quiero demostrar que no voy a huir de nuevo".

Dean empujó un libro sobre la mesa hacia ella. "Bueno", dijo, "comienza por encontrar todo lo que pueda ser útil para preservar un cuerpo".

"Pensé que estabas buscando algo que reconectara su alma con su cuerpo".

"Lo estaba", dijo Dean, "pero Cas llamó y dijo que tenía un plan para encargarse de eso. Sólo tenemos que asegurarnos de que Sam no se vuelva vengativo, y que su cuerpo permanezca casi intacto hasta que Cas ponga todo junto . "

María asintió. "Estoy en ello."

Dean le sonrió a través de la mesa y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sam los miró, tan lejos del lado de la habitación como el vínculo con el amuleto le permitió llegar. Su familia, juntos y sonrientes, era algo que anhelaba toda su vida, pero siempre pensó que él también estaría en la foto.

En cambio, se apartó a un lado, invisible. Sería una mentira decir que no dolió. Cuando estaba cerca, viviendo y respirando, las sonrisas y los momentos tranquilos eran raros. Se había vuelto cada vez más raro a lo largo de los años. Nunca dijeron cosas que necesitaban ser dichas, siempre era solo una palmadita en el hombro o un gesto de asentimiento para comunicar todo lo importante. Para comunicar todo lo que no se puede decir con un pequeño gesto.

Dean y Mary se dedicaron al material de los libros, pero a veces compartían una breve conversación y se reían un poco, realmente felices.

Sin él allí.

Estar apegado a Dean se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla más de lo que nunca pensó. Siempre estuvieron cerca, tenían que estar con la forma en que crecieron, pero nunca sintió que la proximidad fuera lo único cerca de ellos y que él no era nada más que un espectador.

Se giró y miró hacia el pasillo. No había nada que ver más allá de la biblioteca, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que ver a su familia sin él.

Nota del autor: En realidad, pensé en el contenido de este capítulo cuando escuché "Hey Jude" en la tienda de comestibles (Descargo de responsabilidad: "Hey Jude" está escrito por los Beatles, no soy el propietario).

¡Gracias por las lecturas, comentarios, seguimientos y favoritos!

Deja un comentario antes de irte?


	7. Capitulo 7: Los vivos

hola, traigo otra traducción de Supernatural, otra ves de la misma autora que muy amablemente me dio su permiso para traducir la historia para ustedes. si quieren leer más de las maravillas que escribe, entren en su perfil que deje mas abajo.

La historia que traduzco no es mia, obviamente. Sólo la comparto para que tengan la oportunidad de maravillarse como yo lo he hecho. Si encuentran algun error, pido disculpas. Desde el celular es medio complicado.

La historia original es de Mango Marbles https/m./u/3683056/

La historia original la encuentran aquí https/m./s/12342299/1/Deal-Without-You

Muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla asique muchas gracias. He tenido que cambiar algunas palabras para que se pueda leer, sin más los dejo.

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Supernatural.

Capítulo 7: Los vivos

Sam observó a Dean dibujar cuidadosamente los símbolos sobre la piel de su cuerpo inerte con un pincel fino y una mezcla de hierbas y sangre como la pintura. Dean había cortado la camisa para dibujar en su pecho, y si Sam estaba siendo honesto consigo mismo, se veía terrible. Absolutamente terrible.

Entonces, una vez más, cuántos cadáveres había encontrado que no eran horribles. (Angela en Greenville, Illinois, no contó. ¿Solo murió por un día antes de que el niño obsesionado usara la antigua nigromancia griega para traerla de vuelta? Sam estaba mirando el producto de semanas de decadencia, y no era bonita.)

Algunos de los símbolos que Dean dibujó, reconoció Sam por su propia lectura de la biblioteca de Los Hombres de Letras. Otros, él no tenía la menor idea de de dónde venían.

"Llamé a Rowena para que me ayudara con el hechizo", dijo, como si pudiera leer la mente de Sam incluso cuando era un fantasma. "Todavía no está muy contenta de haber sido arrastrada a lo sobrenatural. Solo quiere que la dejemos sola".

Dean se rió un poco por sus propias palabras mientras terminaba el último símbolo.

Mary lo ayudó a limpiar, y se encontraron en una especie de sincronización que desarrollaron a lo largo de su tiempo trabajando juntos. El tiempo dedicado a tratar de salvar a Sam mientras lo hacían sentir más invisible que nunca.

Él dejó de perseguir los sueños de Dean. Si bien aún quería que Dean quemara el amuleto y lo dejara ir, había un punto aún menos importante ahora que Dean tenía una esperanza de agarrar. Una verdadera esperanza.

Las erupciones de ira se sentían más frecuentes, aunque trató de evitar tirar o romper algo, pero a veces no podía detenerse.

Esta fue una de esas veces. Agarró una de las velas perfumadas que Mary instaló en toda su habitación y la arrojó al suelo. No estaba encendido, pero él deseaba que lo estuviera. Deseaba que le quemaran los huesos y le hiciera a Dean liberarlo.

Dean parecía casi asustado cuando cayó de rodillas para recoger los pedazos de vidrio en el suelo. "No puedes hacerme esto ahora, Sammy", dijo. "Solo tienes que aguantar un poco más, ¿está bien? Cas estará aquí y él traerá a algunas personas que se encargarán de todo en poco tiempo. Lo prometo".

"No quiero que esto se arregle", dijo Sam, nadie lo escuchó. "Tienes a mamá, estarás bien. Si me traes de vuelta ... Sabes que solo arruinaré cualquier oportunidad que tengas para vincularte con ella. La oportunidad que sé que has querido desde que tenías cuatro años".

"Dean, ¿cuánto tiempo más hasta que Cas llegue?" Preguntó Mary.

"No lo sé", dijo Dean. "No ha vuelto a llamar. Solo espero que sea pronto. No puedo perder a Sam, mamá".

"No lo harás, Dean", dijo ella. "Todo saldrá bien".

Pasó otra semana antes de que Cas apareciera en la puerta del búnker con su propio ejército de ángeles en miniatura detrás. Una semana en la que Dean comprueba obsesivamente los símbolos dibujados en Sam. Una semana de estar hablando en habitaciones vacías para tratar de mantener a su hermano calmado y no vengativo. Una semana de cosas rotas por los ataques de ira. Una semana para asegurarse de que algo peligroso se mantuviera lejos del alcance de Sammy.

A veces, sentía que estaba tratando con un niño pequeño otra vez, escondiendo todas las armas de papá para que su hermano no se lastimara debido a su insaciable curiosidad. Atrás cuando las cosas eran más fáciles, incluso si nunca se sentían así en ese momento.

Castiel lo llamó el día anterior para decir que estaban en camino, de modo que cuando escuchó el resonante eco de los golpes en la puerta de metal pesado del búnker, cruzó los pasillos y subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

"Hombre, me alegro de verte", dijo, apartándose para dejar entrar a los ángeles.

Cas abrió el camino, otros cinco ángeles siguieron su camino. Eran lo que aprendió a esperar de los ángeles. Limpiar. Se puso de pie. Usaba trajes bonitos como los CEOs, que probablemente eran más caros que todas las prendas de ropa que Dean tenía en toda su vida juntas. Pero bueno, ellos estaban allí para salvar a su hermano, así que, ¿quién era él para quejarse?

"Lamento que haya tardado tanto, Dean. Desde que perdimos nuestras alas, viajar se ha vuelto muy tedioso y lento", dijo Cas. "Estos ángeles son algunos de los pocos que están agradecidos de haber ayudado a encarcelar a Metatron y reabrir el Cielo, en lugar de a los que aún guardan rencor hacia mí por caer en la trampa de Metatron".

"Metatrón era un loco", dijo uno de los otros ángeles. "No me di cuenta de eso hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Él nunca quiso que el Cielo volviera al lugar maravilloso que una vez fue, solo quería el poder para controlarlo".

"Esa es Ingrid", dijo Cas. "Ella era una seguidora de alto rango de Metatron".

"Sí", dijo Ingrid. "Y estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para compensar lo que ayudé a hacer al seguirlo".

"Bueno, lo aprecio", dijo Dean. "Eso va para todos ustedes. Realmente aprecio la ayuda".

Solo uno o dos asintieron para reconocer sus palabras, pero podrían estar maldiciéndolo y empujándolo contra las paredes por todo lo que le importaba. Mientras salvaran a Sam, a él no le importaba lo que le hicieran.

Mary se paró en la esquina de la habitación de Sam, dándole a los ángeles un montón de espacio, pero aún estando presente.

Dean se unió a ella y, a juzgar por la forma en que los ángeles los miraban, pero a un lado, asumió que Sam también estaba cerca.

"El cuerpo no está en perfectas condiciones", dijo uno de los ángeles.

Cas negó con la cabeza. "No, no lo es. Pero debería estar lo suficientemente bien como para albergar un alma. El cuerpo puede curarse por sí solo el resto del camino".

Dean estaba bien con eso. Había pasado las últimas semanas recluido en el bunker buscando respuestas. Podría pasar unas cuantas semanas más escondido mientras Sam se curara, especialmente porque la curación significaba que su hermano estaría vivo.

"Sin embargo, el alma está presente", continuó Cas. "Eso debería hacer nuestro trabajo mucho más fácil".

"Esa alma está en camino de ser vengativo".

El corazón de Dean se detuvo por un momento. Sabía que Sam estaba en mala forma como fantasma, pero ¿qué tan cerca de vengativo? Se suponía que ese era el día en que recuperaba a su hermano, no el día en que lo perdía permanentemente.

"No lo suficiente como para evitar una resurrección", dijo Ingrid. Miró a Dean y Mary. "Solo asegúrate de mantenerlo tranquilo cuando despierte. Los efectos residuales de un camino vengativo combinados con emociones negativas en un cuerpo debilitado podrían ser su perdición, y entonces no habría ninguna ayuda que pudiera salvarlo sin enviarlo al Cielo."

Dean asintió, el corazón ahora latía demasiado rápido y, Jesús, Sam iba a ser la razón por la que tuvo un ataque cardíaco (aparte de los malos hábitos alimenticios).

"Puedo hacer eso", dijo, pero no estaba del todo seguro. Sam había sido bastante infeliz y había pasado su tiempo muerto prácticamente rogándole a Dean que simplemente lo dejara morir. Solo necesitaba descubrir cómo hacer que Sam se diera cuenta de que era mejor cuando ambos estaban vivos. Necesitaba mostrarle a Sam que el mundo lo necesitaba vivo. Que él lo necesitaba vivo.

Dean no sabía qué esperaba, pero la resurrección fue mucho menos llamativa de lo que pensó que debería ser. Los ángeles rodearon la cama y se tomaron las manos para compartir su poder. En algún momento, una luz suave envolvió a Sam. Comenzó a respirar, y la bala se cerró.

Pero entonces todo terminó como si nada hubiera pasado.

Los otros ángeles se fueron, pero Cas se quedó atrás y reclamó una habitación en el bunker para recuperarse. Todos los ángeles aparentemente podían descansar, la resurrección parecía tomar toda la energía que tenían para dar.

Dean acercó una silla para sentarse junto a la cama de Sam mientras Mary encendía las velas en la habitación otra vez. Sin el fantasma Sam por ahí, no tenían que preocuparse de que él prendiera fuego al búnker. El olor de la muerte no era tan fuerte gracias a las otras veces que habían encendido las velas, pero aún persistía.

Dean se preguntó si alguna vez se habría ido por completo.

"Vamos, Sammy, abre los ojos", dijo. "Creo que has descansado lo suficiente, ¿no?"

Sam estaba respirando y tenía un latido, por lo que Dean estaba agradecido. Solo deseaba que Sam se despertara para poder ver lo que necesitaba. Se negó a dejar que el escenario de Ingrid se haga realidad.

Con un gemido y unos segundos de cambio, los ojos de Sam finalmente se abrieron. Deambularon por la habitación antes de girarse hacia Dean.

"Oye, ¿cómo te sientes?"

"Te pedí que me dejes ir, Dean", dijo Sam, su voz apenas un susurro. "¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

"Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, Sammy. Te necesito aquí".

Cuando Sam volvió la cabeza, Dean sintió que su corazón se hundía.

Nota del autor: Sam está vivo, pero no está muy feliz por eso. Solo queda un capítulo por delante, así que me encantaría que se tomara un momento para dejar un comentario antes de irte.


	8. capitulo 8: Hermanos de nuevo

hola, traigo otra traducción de Supernatural, otra ves de la misma autora que muy amablemente me dio su permiso para traducir la historia para ustedes. si quieren leer más de las maravillas que escribe, entren en su perfil que deje mas abajo.

La historia que traduzco no es mia, obviamente. Sólo la comparto para que tengan la oportunidad de maravillarse como yo lo he hecho. Si encuentran algun error, pido disculpas. Desde el celular es medio complicado.

La historia original es de Mango Marbles https/m./u/3683056/

La historia original la encuentran aquí https/m./s/12342299/1/Deal-Without-You

Muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla asique muchas gracias. He tenido que cambiar algunas palabras para que se pueda leer, sin más los dejo.

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Supernatural.

Capítulo 8: Hermanos de nuevo 

"Sam, mírame", dijo Dean.

Tenía el brazo estirado para cubrir la mitad de la distancia a la cabeza de Sam, pero vaciló. Forzarlo a mirarlo no parecía ser el mejor plan en ese momento, especialmente cuando no tenía idea de por qué su hermano insistió en que debería haberse quedado muerto, a pesar de estar muy vivo.

Todo había ido bien por una vez, ¿no?

La advertencia de Ingrid sonó en sus oídos, repetida por su cerebro. Mantén a Sam tranquilo. Mantén a Sam feliz.

Mantener a Sam vivo.

"Está bien esta vez. No hay tratos. Nada", dijo Dean. "Solo algunos ángeles finalmente nos devuelven un favor".

Sam se quedó en silencio, y a Dean no le importó que su madre saliera de la habitación para darles algo de espacio. Ella tenía tanto derecho de estar allí como de ayudar a Sam, pero había algunas cosas que él tenía que hacer solo. Algunas cosas estaban entre él y Sam, como lo habían sido durante décadas.

"En serio, Sammy. Todo está bien".

Mientras Sam se alejaba de él, Dean podía ver el ceño fruncido en su rostro y el minúsculo encogimiento de hombros de su hombro.

"Si estás cansado, puedo dejarte dormir por ahora".

Sam asintió. Apenas, pero más que suficiente para que Dean lo vea.

Salió de la habitación con las manos apretadas en puños tan apretados, que sintió que sus uñas se mordían la carne de la mano. Pero se fue sin discutir, porque Sam necesitaba mantenerse calmado y feliz para que su alma permaneciera adecuadamente unida a su cuerpo.

Pensó que una vez que estuviera fuera de peligro, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Sam detrás de él, Dean lo estrangularía por ser un imbécil y asustarlo tanto en las últimas semanas. Por haberlo asustado todavía con su actitud actual y su aparente falta de voluntad de estar vivo, a pesar de que no se hicieron tratos. Nadie moría en su lugar. Ahora no. No en un año a partir de ahora.

Se dirigió a la cocina para tomarse una cerveza, solo para encontrar a su madre flotando sobre una olla humeante en la estufa, su pelo corto todavía lo suficientemente largo como para atarlo. Se tragó el repentino arrebato de resentimiento hacia Mary que se arrastraba por su garganta.

Esto fue su culpa. La condición de Sam era debido a ella. Si ella no hubiera sido tan apresurada para terminar su vida en su lugar, si no hubiera estado tan dispuesta a dejarlos de nuevo, entonces Sam estaría bien. Él no estaría excluyendo como lo hace ahora. No habría pasado las últimas semanas persiguiendo a Dean y rogándole que lo dejara morir y quedarse muerto.

Mary miró por encima del hombro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Pensé que Sam podría querer un poco de sopa de tomate y arroz. Siempre me hizo sentir mejor cuando mi mamá lo hizo por mí", dijo. "También solía hacerte sentir mejor cuando eras pequeño".

Dean tomó la cerveza de la nevera para la que vino originalmente, la abrió y se sentó a la mesa antes de molestarse en responder. "¿Por qué sigues haciéndonos esto?"

Se detuvo de decir "mamá" o "Mary" al final de su pregunta. Él no estaba seguro de qué era ella para ellos, no desde la primera vez que se fue en busca de algún espacio.

"¿Haciendo qué?"

"Sigues entrando en nuestras vidas y haciéndote el papel de madre", dijo Dean, "pero luego te vas otra vez, dejándonos atrás".

"Dean, solo necesitaba algo de espacio. Nunca quise hacerte daño a ti ni a Sam".

Dean soltó una risa amarga y negó con la cabeza. "Bueno, buen trabajo hasta ahora".

Trabajaron bien como equipo para preservar el cuerpo de Sam, pero ahora el alma de Sam estaba de nuevo en él y no estaba tan bien como debería. Había estado en camino de ser vengativo (probablemente demasiado cerca para el consuelo de Dean), y ahora todavía podría no superar el error de su madre.

Ella los dejó una vez. Ella casi los dejó cuando Billie hizo una oferta después de la estela de Asa (él podía ver que ella realmente pensaba en eso, él lo sabía en su mirada). Intentó dejarlos de nuevo en el puente cuando Billie quería un Winchester.

Mientras que Dean quería creer en su promesa de que ella quería tratar de ser una mejor madre para ellos, la cantidad de veces que lo dejó lo mantuvo vacilante. Ahora que Sam estaba más o menos vivo, ¿qué evitaría que volviera a caer en el mismo patrón?

"¿Qué quieres que te diga, Dean? ¿Que lamento haberte dejado? Porque no lo estoy", dijo. "Parpadeé y pasaron treinta y tres años sin mí. Necesitaba tiempo para resolver mis pensamientos y ajustarme a eso".

Dean sabía que no estaba arrepentida de haberlos dejado, pero al escucharla decir en voz alta se sentía diferente. Ella estaba confirmando que no se arrepentía de haber dejado atrás a sus propios hijos. Lo sintió como un abandono y una traición.

¿No tenía idea de cómo habían sido sus vidas por culpa de ella? ¿Tenía alguna idea de lo que pasaron para matar al demonio que la quemó en el techo?

" No quiero que digas nada", dijo Dean. "Puedo encargarme de que te vayas. Ya lo he hecho. No diré que no te dolió, pero he pasado por muchas cosas en mi vida. El punto es que Sam no necesita eso ahora. Escuchaste la advertencia de Ingrid ".

"Lo entiendo, Dean. Te dije que iba a ser lo mejor para ustedes. Ser la madre que debería haber estado todo el tiempo. No volveré con a decirlo".

"Está bien", dijo Dean.

Mary intentó varias veces iniciar algunas conversaciones alegres, del tipo que compartieron mientras ayudaban a Sam como un equipo, pero Dean no lo tenía en él.

No podía dejar de pensar en Sam preguntando por qué Dean no seguía su petición para dejarlo ir, o la noche en el puente que lo empezó todo.

Dean lo revisaba a cada hora, luego cada media hora, pero él siempre fingía estar dormido. Mantuvo la rutina durante aproximadamente medio día antes de establecerse en la silla junto a la cama.

"Ambos sabemos que no estás dormido, Sammy".

Su hermano abrió los ojos y lo miró.

"¿Eso fue tan difícil?"

Los labios de Sam se levantaron en las esquinas en una pequeña sonrisa, y Dean mentalmente marcó un conteo en su categoría de "victoria".

"Tal vez," dijo Sam.

"¿Como te sientes?"

Sam cerró los ojos, como lo hizo desde que eran niños y mentalmente se estaba accediendo a sí mismo por las lesiones de las que contarle a Dean. "Rígido", dijo, su voz sonaba tan débil como parecía. "Al igual que mi cuerpo no quiere escuchar".

"¿Quieres decirme qué está pasando en tu cabeza, entonces?" preguntó.

"Nada."

Dean se encontró mirando a un Sam de quince años, quien tenía la cabeza enterrada en una almohada de un motel después de un día difícil en la escuela o una cacería que salió mal. Cuando comenzó a sentirse demasiado viejo para correr hacia su hermano mayor con sus problemas.

"Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuándo me estás engañando, Sam".

Los ojos de Sam se movieron hacia abajo, y Dean se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando el amuleto que todavía tenía colgando de su cuello. Era tan natural volver a usarlo, se olvidó de que estaba allí.

"Ya no necesitas usar eso", dijo Sam.

"¿Qué?"

Sam apartó la mirada de nuevo, optando por mirar al techo. "Ya no estoy apegado a él, así que no necesitas usarlo".

"Lo llevo porque quiero", dijo Dean.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es importante para mí", respondió.

"Ya no," dijo Sam. "No ha sido en mucho tiempo".

Sabía que hablar sobre el amuleto surgiría eventualmente, pero no creía que fuera ese punto doloroso que alimentaba el estado de ánimo de su hermano. Lo dejó preguntándose qué más habían ignorado a lo largo de los años hasta el punto de ruptura en Sam. Todos los momentos en los que sabía que necesitaban hablar de algo, pero los apartó porque no quería tratar con ellos (porque preferiría enterrarse en alcohol y en mujeres antes que en tratar los problemas entre él y Sam) llegó al frente de su mente.

Comenzando desde el momento en que dejó caer el amuleto en la papelera a plena vista de Sam.

"Siempre ha sido importante para mí", dijo Dean. "Cuando yo ... estaba enojado, ¿de acuerdo? Pero nunca dejé de lamentarme por lo que hice. Ahora sé que fueron los ángeles que jugaban con nosotros para jugar su juego. Pero incluso entonces, debería haber confiado en ti. Debí haber creído en tí. Hay muchas cosas que debería haber hecho, y lamento no haberlo hecho ".

Sam no parecía convencido, pero tampoco parecía que estuviera condenando a Dean por sus pecados pasados.

Solo se veía derrotado.

"No me necesitas", dijo Sam. "Tienes a mamá".

"También tienes a mamá. ¿Y a qué diablos te refieres con que no te necesito? ¿No te das cuenta de lo mucho que me destruyó el hecho de haberte muerto en mis brazos en Cold Oak?, ¿O cuando caíste de buena gana en la jaula de Lucifer Para salvar el mundo?, ¿La vez que te detuve de cerrar las Puertas del Infierno en esa pequeña iglesia de mierda?, ¿Qué hay de las más recientes, como cuando ese hombre lobo te disparó y Corbin te ahogó, o cuando regresé al búnker y encontré tu sangre en el piso, pero no a ti? Cada vez, estaba dispuesto a cambiarme por tu vida porque nunca había descubierto cómo vivir sin ti. Todavía estoy dispuesto a cambiar mi vida por la tuya ".

Sam no respondió. Dean acababa de derramar su corazón, pero tenía que continuar con algo, cualquier cosa, para comunicarse con Sam. "Si no me crees ahora", dijo Dean, "quédate y déjame probártelo. Repararemos todas las pequeñas lágrimas en nuestra relación a lo largo de los años. Hablaremos de todas las cosas que deberíamos haber charlado en su momento. Tú sabes, barrer debajo de la alfombra. Volver a ser realmente hermanos, sin guardar secretos y pelearnos entre nosotros ".

"Puedes tener una relación con mamá", dijo Sam, finalmente. "Siempre quisiste eso. Lo arruinaría. La mataría de nuevo".

"Sammy, su muerte nunca fue tu culpa. Hizo un trato, y Ojos Amarillos habría llegado a tí apesar de todo. Además, ella quiere demostrarnos a los dos que no se irá de nuevo, que estará La madre que necesitábamos. Pero ella no puede hacer eso si te vas".

"Dean…"

"No, Sam, escúchame. Sea lo que sea que hayas pasado por esa cabeza tuya, lo que sea que te haga pensar que tu vida no vale nada, trabajaremos en ello. Lo solucionaremos todo, pero tienes que darnos la oportunidad primero. Por favor ".

Dean no era un hombre que solía rogar, pero necesitaba rogarle a Sam que se mantuviera cerca.

El silencio que cayó se mantuvo entre ellos durante demasiado tiempo. Dean no tenía nada más que decir, pero si Sam no decía algo pronto, perdería lo poco que quedaba de su mente.

"Está bien", dijo respondió.

Sam se movía como un hombre viejo, pero él podía moverse. Dean se cernió sobre él, pero después de conocer a su hermano mayor durante treinta y tres años, lo esperaba.

La broma fácil que recordaba entre Dean y Mary ya no parecía tan fácil, y dejó a Sam preguntándose qué extrañaba. Sin embargo, mientras se recuperaba, volvía un poco más cada día, cerrando el secreto entre ellos.

Sólo que esta vez, él también lo incluyó. Ya no era invisible para ellos, era parte de su pequeña familia. Mary se resbalaba a veces y los trataba como si fueran mucho más jóvenes de lo que eran, pero a Sam no le importaba demasiado. Sospechaba que Dean tampoco.

Tenían a su verdadera madre de vuelta.

Aún les faltaba mucho trabajo para reparar los años tras años de lágrimas en la relación entre ellos, pero Sam le creyó a Dean cuando dijo que lo superarían. Volverían a ser verdaderos hermanos de nuevo. Sin secretos. No hay demonios. No hay ángeles ni apocalipsis. El cielo y el infierno podrían ir a empujarlo por ahora. Estaban tomando un descanso.

Cada vez que veía el amuleto colgando del cuello de Dean, realmente creía que lo superarían todo.

Ellos serían hermanos.

Nota del autor: ¡ Y ahí lo tienen! Gracias a todos los que han apoyado esta historia, no tienen idea de lo que significa para mí. Ya que este es el capítulo final, ¿por qué no deja una revisión con sus pensamientos finales?

¡Hasta la proxima vez!


End file.
